The invention relates to a cable winch having a base frame.
From the German patent DE 10 2005 029 113 B3 a cable winch is known which is driven by an electric motor. The electric motor is flange-mounted on a transmission which is attached laterally and externally to a base frame. The base frame has two base plates disposed in parallel and at a spaced disposition with respect to each other. The base plates are spaced apart from each other via tubular longitudinal beams and are releasably connected to each other. A cable drum is mounted between the base plates and is driven by the electric motor, the rotational axis of which cable drum is orientated in parallel with the longitudinal extension of the longitudinal beams. The components of the lifting apparatus previously designated as base plates can also be housing parts which fulfil different functions of the lifting apparatus. For example, these serve for reception of transmission components, for attachment of the lifting drive, for mounting of the cable drum, for mounting of cross-beams for parts of the cable reeving arrangement, for receiving the electrical equipment, for attachment, including foot-attachment, of the lifting apparatus or for attachment of travelling mechanism parts.
From US 2008/0061277 A1 a marine winch is known. The marine winch has a cable drum which is rotatably mounted between two base plates of a base frame. The base plates are spaced apart from each other and connected to each other via longitudinal beams extending in parallel with the longitudinal direction of the cable drum. Cable guide rollers are provided in order to allow a cable wound on the cable drum to run off from the cable drum or its cable grooves in an ordered manner. The cable guide rollers are, for this purpose, disposed between the base plates and in the region of the circumference of the cable drum. For rotatable mounting of the cable guide rollers, these are each pushed onto a tie rod which serves as a rotational axis, extends in parallel with the longitudinal direction of the cable drum and is attached with both its ends to the inner sides of the base plates.
In US 2009/0308826 A1 a winch for stage use with a cable drum and a comparable base frame consisting of two base plates and longitudinal beams is described. In order to permit uniform winding or unwinding of a cable from the cable drum, a frame-like cable guide device is additionally provided, which is attached to the base plates of the stage winch. The cable running in or out with respect to the cable drum is guided or pretensioned via cable guide rollers which are rotatably mounted on longitudinal beams of the cable guide device disposed between the side walls.